cafe yorozuya
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: es mi primer historia pero en ingles disfrutenla XD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy and please comment, this is the couples that I love gintama is okikagu.

Gintama not belong to me or the characters or the ideas of the character traits.

Gintama belongs to the gorilla-sensei.

At one point in the life of kagura yato wondered - Why all the bad things happened to her? - But this was not normal since everything wrong with her had not started this morning in Class 3-Z.

It was a beautiful morning in Edo, kagura got up early and prepared to get ready and go to school. The school he attends handle groups from 1 school to high school and our kagura begins on 1 school. Walking the streets of Kabukicho she went through her Anego; Otae - good morning kagura-chan, now it does madrugaste - in the latter part kept his usual smile.

Kagura - Anego good morning - smiling she came to hug her. - I can ask enego you a favor with that said the girl Shimura answered with his eyes open and very willing - Clearly, if kagura-chan but what is it? - kagura happy to hear this said something Anego smiling thanks, but you better let's talk about this in the offseason siiii - to hear that lovely voice pleading Otae could not refuse, then rushed toward the school, to get to school were found with the new classification of the groups, Otae-am in class 3-Zy you Would kagura chan? - kagura was still looking for his name on the list - mmm-she bowed her head to one side, to look very Otae beautiful that way, ahh-kagura surprised to find his name in the same class of his beloved Anego, Otae smiled and went to its corresponding class in the time they turned their living room Otae younger brother came shimpachi Shimura classes and wondered out loud a little angry - why I said they were going to school? Well, anyway - and began to see his name on the list without further search was found in the same class yato sister and the girl (say you do not know very well kagura. Gomené) then went to the building when it was found an acquaintance of him, a tall, mature was recognized for its permanent silver, seeing this noticed and greeted him good-ohh-shimpachi megane do not notice it at first greeting - oh gin-san good. . . You called me megane - Mad Eye shimpachi noting the comment, but after calming sigh-good gin-san seems to be my teacher this year, the man who goes by the name of Sakata Gintoki laziness kept his face always - Gin-san said that he went to staff room to read his jump in peace without annoying students to interrupt with comments that he said are irrelevant. Seeing this shimpachi breath and kept going.

Back in the classroom and Otae kagura kiubey met was in the same group as them in 3-Z, then enter a shimpachi very annoying, as always it took no importance, they were chatting about the holidays. That shimpachi joins them. When members of the student council, or as everyone knows the "Shinsengumi", made by Yamazaki, Vice Hijikata Toushiro and student council president kondo izao the eternal bully Otae gorilla, who instantly falls and jumps in the direction of Otae, which instantly reacts and punches him devastated, staying only a gorilla crashed into the wall, which Hijikata and Yamasaki sighed and picked the gorilla beaten. Once you got a teacher at 7:30 sore angry face blonde [tsukuyo] to a man driven by his hand with a bored [Gintoki], which throws him into the teacher's desk and then wiping his hands, leaving the ballroom where the whole class became silent.

After recovering from the impact Gintoki gets up and everyone already in their seats, gives instructions to copy it from the board and finally remembered something - ahhh almost forgot there is a transfer student in school ... what was his name ... mmm think Soichiro-kun is - is Sougo danna-when a young sandy-colored hair cut by entering the lounge, where you saw Hijikata and Kondo surprised, once submitted assigned a place just behind kagura that it did not take importance. Q Once the recess bell rang Okita joined his colleagues in the primary were just Hijikata and Kondo who were having lunch in the lounge - Sougo surprise me to see you in this school and you're in the same group as us - showing a smile to Okita who stood expressionless Sougo - Hijikata-san ne ready to die - just as the man was about to answer so irritated, that certainly did not have time a bazooka missile of Sougo it almost explodes in the head by their dodging reflexes achievement - a man when you stopped trying to kill me-sigh between the words a little tired of this, do not get tired of trying to kill me every time I go home, with his expressionless face - Hijikata-san that we are neighbors gives me more opportunity to kill you even if you are asleep, this term just as the phrase is released on Okita VP this elusive but realize this pushes a girl orange vermilion hair and heard something fall to the ground .

That Sougo sees the girl on the floor and went on his sadistic way only to find that an evil aura from this young man.

And I hope you liked ... Please comment accepted all types of comment .. Well not obscene but I expect criticism and I hope to help me but also encourage them to continue this fanfinction greetings and hope to see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo bueno me tarde un poco para actualizar ya que soy novata en esto por favor si tienen ideas por fis de comentar las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. A aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Know each other better

That Sougo sees the girl on the floor and went on his sadistic way only to find that an evil aura from this young man.

Kagura gets up with a facial expression that would shake even his father umibosu, but that the prince of planet sadistic not concerned at all, but Kondou was shaking while Hijikata was alert for any reaction of the girl, then breaks Sougo the silence by saying - look where you walk ... China girl - with her poker face, this alone did increase the anger of Kagura and her two companions to panic - you say idiot, I was You who demand an apology demolition - damn look what you did because of you and can not be repaired, she reached out to see a pocket watch that at first seemed very expensive and had no choice.

Seeing this made a face Sougo sadistic saying - not my problem you're so stupid you break anything with those hands of monster you have, with that said Kagura broke and began a struggle in the classroom, when Otae appears to stop his dear friend - Kagura-chan please stop have things to do, with this automatic withdrawal Kagura in your foot off the boy's arm again - you're lucky that drowned me down, with the two girls that were removed from the room, Kagura seeing with his own hand the little clock failed.

Once the girls left the room all those who were near Hijikata even Kondou and relaxed, with good reason since Kagura was well known in the school to a non force had appeared Otae moustrosa and looks cute but has its turbulent times of anger, especially when it comes to bone stalker kondo gorilla.

Hijikata then broke the silence, not to mess with them, 'said a voice from tired and annoyed.

-Hijikata-san this girl annoying me first, said Okita your pocker face - see Sougo you should not mess with the Chinese girl, in your day-who cares-Sougo spit out of hand.

-We toshi forget the matter and after school we celebrate that Sougo is with us again if - what you say kondo-san - Hijikata said and left the classroom.

Kagura was casting light but, as he was with his drenched not able to show it physically.

-Kagura-chan happens Otae said with a smile a little worried.

-It's okay, it's just that - he paused to get the shabby-clock was the last gift I gave that person before leaving.

With that said Otae - ohh my god, she covered her mouth with her hand and suddenly felt a dark aura coming out of it.

Given this, calm down worried Kagura was very old so why not take the blow-trying to calm her experiment because it has already impulsive reactions and suffering the consequences was ginpachi-sensei (¬ ¬).

-Moving on Anego remember the favor I asked you this morning Otae nodded his head - then why is that? - Ask Otae completely forgetting his anger-

-Well, while I live alone in my house and I do not like being alone after school, Kagura sigh before speaking, and I like to have a part time job-Kagura Otae I watch for a reaction but none so continuous-and wondered if you could work in that business-to Otae that gave him a smile clear that if Kagura-chan, but ginpachi-sensei already know this,

Kagura gave a great sigh have not told this even if my temporary guardian, he would not pay attention so it does not matter anyway if I get the job and found out who goes where strawberry desserts Anego works not -Otae only let out a small chuckle along with Kagura.

While they were returning from Okita and buy lunch was very popular with the girls in the classroom and other groups, of course Otae Kagura and gave such importance as a gum stuck on the ground.

Sougo-hear what was your old school? - Ask kondo eating lunch.

Sougo boring answer-mmm say that was smaller than this school, unlike that girl over there is no Mostros-everyone in the room fell silent as they waited for the explosive reaction of a certain person, but as lunch Kagura was more than concentrating on their food, to the misfortune of Okita

-Seriously do not mess with the girl from China who Hijikata Sougo-spit a little tired sigh.

-By the way, you say we Toushi to celebrate where you work-kondo spit with a big smile.

-Eh so you have a job Hijikata-san - Sougo wonder with a dull face - yes, but you only want kondo see Otae-san in turn Hijikata said a little irritated by the latter. Then something heavy hit to kondo something like a bank, if it was Otae-san who unlike Kagura she was hearing what he said Hijikata.

-Ups as the bank went flying into the face of said Otae gorilla-faced innocent, while the other students thought - perhaps it was she who threw wtf-faced, clear except for Kagura who already was on his 15 sandwich without noticing what happened. Sougo suddenly snatches the sandwich n ° 16 of the hands causing Kagura mad.

-Fence to be small and not eat much, breasts with his pocker face, giving him a bite of bread.

By doing this all were silent and watching Sougo somewhat surprised, as they awaited the countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

0.

Everyone ran out of the classroom including Otae, Hijikata and Kondo.

Kagura by inertia jump on him and was shocked demolition Sougo is both a sandwich, but he would not sit back and so the second raund in class 3-z new guy (Sougo) vs. the Chinese girl (Kagura), was disaster such as other groups knew about it, Kagura had a table in hands on his head which was ready to throw Okita but was stopped by someone who subject her arm and she turned to see who it was ...-gin-chan - Kagura said, his voice angry.

-Hey should not fight in the classroom she said in her face slack but serious eye towards Kagura - and Who started it? - Said the teacher

- It was blatantly said Sougo his face and monotone voice, while all his companions returned to their posts they thought it was you who caused it.

- NOT MY FAULT! He started stole one of my sandwiches Kagura said his face red with anger.

-Mmm according as the first day of school I will not punish ginpachi-sensei said - but that is a warning to return to the fight to remain in detention after school, so I do not do it he said, pointing to all.

-The principal and is eyeing us so I do not want my paycheck deducted, much less stay for their actions, they heard -

But they said, if two people appear not heard this since they were busy looking at each other.

And the day passed without interruption, until the end of classes.

Kagura-chan-well and I telephoned the owner and told me that if you start today Otae said closing her cell phone - that's fine Anego Kagura said enthusiastically - seem to forget the events of today, thought to Otae itself.

Meanwhile in the classroom Sougo, Hijikata and Kondo gori ... ups say they kept their things. - Hurry up, 'said Hijikata somewhat desperate

- What's the rush Hijikata-san? Do not tell me that you want to die Sougo said with an expressionless face.

-Not that Sougo is that he has his turn in the cafeteria today and do not want to tarnish his impeccable record of attendance, not Toushi said cheerfully kondo kondo-san if so I will go, opening the sliding door, I see there ok .

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo si tienen más ideas, sugerencias o comentarios por favor comenten también se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Así que comenten bn atte:marilu**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ... XD Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei yeahh!

* * *

**potential disaster**

Seeing that Hijikata ran towards the entrance of the school, while Sougo and kondo walked calmly to the exit when they met a couple of girls who were also out. Heaven is nice but if Otae-chan said the gori say kondo Otae jumping towards. Sensing a presence disgusting and perverted not hesitate to react with a straight punch to the face, causing it to crash into the wall finish. Oh my but if the # & * + Gorilla said Otae

But Sougo not know what had happened to his friend and he was seeing something more interesting now, the Chinese girl was talking to Ginpachi-sensei who showed a bored face while Kagura face was quite lively and anxious - gin-chan I got a part-time job so that he gets home later .. I'm just warning you agree with this the permanent-react with eyes wide open - Kagura-chan your work but if you're just a lazy street ... are you sure you are not sick or something .. These troubling your gin-chan - said the ultimate playing against small Kagura, while this gives you a punch in the face feeling offended by the comment. At that moment I hear both Sougo as part of the conversation as the gori .. Kondo say was his second attempt to embrace failure Otae that again ... Only this time he received a kick in the bass, before this Sougo only between closed his eyes and blaming gori not quit listening.

Returned with Kagura and Ginpachi-sensei who then placed a hand on his nose who for the second time that day he had bled through his adopted daughter (︠ ─ ︡ '). just as he was about to lunge towards Kagura noticed a pair of brown eyes were watching something funny. Sougo with a sadistic smile on his face - that evil Chinese fighting at school is one thing but beating a professor How far you want to go to be punished? no doubt you're a masochist, do not worry be my slave and I'll give you what you deserve, something about this and that. Kagura pursed only taught at what you just heard - IMBESIL! as if to such a thing, how bad this head, plus you do not your business. That said calling Otae left in the process and leaving the hall, which okita mietras stood there watching it was Kagura - mmm-kun Souchiro heard you should not go now, take me with you that gorilla is giving him bloody-nausea Ginpachi-sensei said putting little balls of paper to stop the bleeding - is Sougo dana, and you are also covered with blood and do not want to touch anything so lamentable, expressionless face, which I'm not bad you are so disgusting and less regrettable, said the gorilla with bloody face with tears. -Anyway - Sougo said kondo leaving scene following him Ginpachi-sensei just stay in the hallway watching watching them leave.

After leaving school upset by the behavior of Sougo Kagura kept wondering where I had seen before .. Only I was so upset that he could not remember, she was too weird was interested in boys, much less of a sadistic type like that, - separates dry - expected! - Kagura frightening scream Otae in the process - What happens Kagura-chan? Something wrong - said in a worried voice - he realized that he did try to act natural ... Kagura - is not only thought of strange things but do not worry I'll take care of it tomorrow, 'said the latter with a dark voice from beyond the grave. I hope it does not kill Otae thought with a drop of sweat on his head.

-Oh-Otae said we're getting excited-I point the establishment that was right on the corner of Avenue, was a modest place with striking facade to get the whole place was decorated in English style, and is well lit then they approached the counter where an old woman the attended - Otae said hello - she's the girl I told you about - oh she's cute it's good and I'm Hinowa cafeteria manager-[sorry but I had to have someone caring ] and well coming to the cafeteria yorozuya-[jejej XD] - Kagura could not help but blush at the reference to her as a cute-like Kagura Yato'm starting today and will work with you, to the reaction of both Hinowa as Otae Kagura thought "that's cute: 3". After that followed Otae the staff room where they saw Hijikata already dressed butler, who apparently arrived in time to start your turn ... oh Otae-san's time you started your shift and change, and what does Chinese girl here? - somewhat nervously wonder Kagura-chan good work here from today-he said it with such emotion that instantly shook Hijikata [this is bad if this girl is here and this is bad comes sadistic] Hijikata thought to himself - mmm good guess for today not only observe - Kagura-amm ask if guess but if you need me please call me ok, by the way do I have to wear a suit as anego? - Otae with a bigger smile than usual as both Kagura Hijikata were scaring - Kagura-chan no uniforms are different and start working today as you used only an apron as yours tomorrow will agree, Kagura just nodded - well we'll start said Hijikata gesturing and out of the room. After a while you begin Otae Kagura just watched as the pink ribbon was tied on her head, she wore a white dress with black, sleeveless blouse with princess was a long skirt to the shins wearing white stockings and low-heeled shoes - Once you anego wauu linda-Kagura tells a tone of amazement in her voice thanks jum jum Kagura-chan-good agreement must leave - sip.

Kondo-san Hey where is the cafeteria, and I'm feeling bored shuffling Sougo said - we're almost there Sougo is in that place, he pointed the establishment before them - and have you been here before? - Wonder Sougo - of course I come here four times a week to see Otae-san in his uniform-meid said with his face flushed with excitement fence seriously like a stalker Sougo said quietly not hear - you said something Sougo - gori wonder just when he opened the door ...

* * *

Sorry for not updating but I could not for the school and other family FFAIRS but ... here's my update, thanks for reading my fanfiction and also by comments

Well they did not have much action or romance but I promise that the next chapter will be better.


End file.
